


It all started with a goat

by ThilboIsMyOTP



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hobbit have long life spans, Hobbits in Erebor, Multi, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboIsMyOTP/pseuds/ThilboIsMyOTP
Summary: With everything that has happened in her life Rowan wondered why she didn’t see this coming. All she wanted to do was catch Bluebell and go back home to finish her baking and to watch her nieces and nephews. Next thing she knows is there is a very handsome dwarf helping her take the troublesome goat home and keeps coming to visit. What could go wrong except that her dwarf is hiding something and everything has to come out sooner or later.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

Our story begins much like another that we all know with a hole in the ground. There are quite a few differences however, such as this hobbit hole was not in the peaceful Shire but the valley between the newly reclaimed Erebor and the City of Dale. In this home there was a hobbit named Marigold Whitefoot but, she was not alone. She lived there with her husband Gatin son of Doin, their three sons, their wives and children, and their only daughter. And that dear reader is who our story is about the only daughter, of Marigold and Gatin, whose name is Rowan. After King Thorin and his company had successfully reclaimed Erebor many dwarves and some hobbits started to make their way to the lonely mountain to begin a new life. Rowan and her family were able to get a nice section of land that they turned into a farm. They had set up a stand close to the road so travelers between the two kingdoms could buy the produce and other good such as chicken eggs if they wished. Along with the produce and the chickens the family had a barn where they had a few ponies and a few goats. Among those goats was one that was called Bluebell who had a talent of escaping no matter what, and would be the reason that this story is here to be told.


	2. Chapter 1

Rowan had just finished making the dough for some bread and had set it aside to rise when her oldest nephew Ralgin called for her. "Auntie Ro, where are you?"  
Rowan sighed already having a good idea of what he wanted even as she called back "I am in the kitchen Ralgin, do you need something?"  
"Bluebell got out again, and adad and uncle Noin are busy trying to reshoe one of the ponies." Ralgin said as he came and sat at the table.  
'I knew it, I should have sold that goat when I had a chance.' Rowan thought to herself as she set a few cookies she made earlier in front of Ralgin. "Ok Ral, can you keep an eye on you sister and cousins while I go grab her? Your aunt Clover is here, and she can help if you need it."  
Ralgin nodded as he started to munch on a cookie. "I can do that; Bluebell was running toward Dale last I saw her."  
Rowan kissed the top of Ralgin's head and hurried out the side door from the kitchen. She could make out the faint outline of the crazy goat as she started to run towards Dale. "Bluebell, come on let's go home. I got some carrots that you can eat but you need to come home now." Rowan yells as she got close to the goat. Bluebell stopped for a second and started to turn back towards the farm, when a group of travelers leaving Dale on pony and heading to Erebor caught her eye and she decided she had to go say hello.  
Rowan cursed and took off after Bluebell again. As she got closer to the group, she could see that Bluebell had stopped and was letting the leader of the group a blond Dwarf around Rowan's age pet her. "Quick grab her before she runs off again." Rowan yelled.  
The blond Dwarf quickly grabbed Bluebells rope around her neck before she tried to run again. "I am going to guess that this is yours." The Dwarf said as Rowan came to a stop close by to try and catch her breath.  
"Yea, she's mine. If you want her make me an offer and you can have her." Rowan said making the Dwarf laugh. 'Well at least this time I meet someone handsome' Rowan thought as she walked closer to take Bluebell from the blond dwarf. "Thank you for catching her. She likes to run and has a tendency of escaping no matter how high we build the fence. My name is Rowan."  
"My name is Fili, son of Vili at your service lady Rowan." Fili said as he did a quick bow while still holding Bluebell.  
Rowan tried to not blush “Please I’m no lady just a simple girl trying to get her goat back to the farm. It’s a pleasure to meet you though Mister Fili.”  
Fili smiled “Just Fili please, I can help you bring this one back. It’s on the way to Erebor looking from the direction you were running from.”  
“You don’t have to do that. I’m sure you are all very busy and want to get home as soon as possible. I can handle her by myself.” Rowan could see that the other Dwarfs in the group were getting restless about the unplanned stop.  
“Please I insist my amad would have my head if she found out I let a lady walk home by herself. I can have the rest of the group continue on and I will see you home myself, if that would ease your worries about delaying us.” Fili stated as he turned to look at another member of the group. “Balin would lead the way to the mountain? I am going to help this lovely lady to take her goat back home.”  
One of the older members of the group stepped rode forward on his pony. “Of course, do you want us the take your pony with us?”  
Fili handed the reins over the Balin while still making sure he had a good grip on Bluebell. “Please, I think the walk would do me some good.”  
Rowan could do nothing as she stood there and watched the remaining group continue on toward Erebor as Fili looked at her and said “Lead on my lady.”  
“I really would have been fine on my own, Bluebell does this all the time and I’m usually the unfortunate one to chase after her.” Rowan stated as they started to walk back towards the farm.  
“Like I told Balin, a walk could be me some good. I have been sitting in a meeting these last few hours and it will be nice to stretch my legs with a walk.” Fili adjusted just grip on Bluebell as they continued to walk.  
“I remember when my adad had to sit through some meetings to get the required permission to set up a forge in Dale. What was your meeting about, if you don’t mind me asking.” Rowan started to lead them off the road and down a smaller less used walkway that lead to the side gate she went through when first going after Bluebell.  
“I don’t mind just some trade talk between Erebor and Dale. Been having to sit in a lot more of those meeting recently and they are starting to get a little old. This is a nice farm you have, must be difficult to keep it nice alone while chasing this one.” Fili admired the garden after putting Bluebell in her pin.  
“Thank you, but it’s not just me here. I live here with my parents, my bothers, their wives and children. It can actually get a little hectic sometime with everyone home.” Rowan walked around the pin looking for where Bluebell got out but just like every other time she didn’t find anything wrong with the fence.  
“That sounds like a lot of people in one home. I share a room with my amad and brother and sometimes that’s too much for me. How do you keep sane?” Fili asked while looking around like he was expecting everyone to show up at once.  
“Very carefully, I bake a lot and the only time everyone is home at once usually in the evenings. I also watch my nieces and nephews and those 5 are a handful especially since there is going to be a new one in a few months.” Rowan started to lead Fili toward the front gate that would put him back on the path to Erebor. As they got closer that could see Marigold and Iris at the stand that was but the road that the family sold the goods from the farm and some of Rowan’s baked goods.  
“Rowan I thought you were inside watching the children and keeping an eye on Clover. Who’s that with you?” Marigold asked looking a Fili.  
“Mama this if Fili. Bluebell got out again and Relgin told me so I went after her. Fili caught her for me when she stopped by his group that was leaving Dale. Fili this is my mother Marigold and my sister-in-law Iris.” Rowan opened the front gate to let Fili get to the road while she talked to her mother.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. You have a very beautiful home.”  
“Thank you, it’s a pleasure to meet you too. Can we get you anything for your trip back to Erebor?” Marigold asked while Iris grabbed a basket to put a few things in.  
“Thank you for the offer but no thank you. It is not that far of a walk and I wouldn’t want to put you all out.” Fili started to turn towards Erebor.  
“Wait, please take something as a small thank you for helping me catch Bluebell and for walking me home. Do you like peaches? I made some mini peach cobblers this morning for us to sell that you could take a few.” Rowan pointed to the cobblers that were individually wrapped.  
“I do like peaches, and if you insist on my taking something as a thank you then those sound great.” He walked closer to the stand as Iris put 3 of the cobblers in the basket and handed them to Fili.  
“Thank you again for all you help, and I hope you have a safe walk to Erebor.”  
“You are most welcome my lady, and I hope to see you again soon.” Fili turned and started to walk towards the mountain.  
The three women watch him go for a few moments when Iris spoke up.  
“You know that name sounds familiar. I can’t place it right now but I am sure I have heard it before.”  
“Maybe he has stoped here before and someone said his name. Either way I am sure we will be seeing more of him. Did you see the way he looked at Rowan the boy was smitten.” Marigold nudged Rowan who was still watching Fili walk away.  
“Mama stop, it’s nothing he probably just meant he would see me again next time he went to Dale. I am going back in the house, I need to check on the children and finish the bread.” Rowan hurried back inside while Marigold and Iris laughed.  
‘Now that Iris mentioned it. I have heard that name before.’ Rowan thought as she pulled the dough out that had fully risen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first chapter. I am thinking of doing every other chapter Fili’s point of view. Would that be interesting or should I just stick to Rowan’s.  
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

It was two days before Rowan saw Fili again. Those days had been filled with baking, watching her nieces and nephews, and getting teased by her family. Iris has made sure to spread the news to the whole family at dinner that same day.  
“...and then he said I hope to see you again soon. I swear that boy only had eyes for Rowan.” Iris told everyone at dinner that night.  
“Iris let it go. I am sure that he was just happy to be on his way back home and not having to deal with an insane goat.” Rowan said as she started to clear the table.  
“You should still be careful Rowan. I do not like the idea of a strange dwarf coming around and seeing you. The last thing that I want is for you to get hurt.” Gatin said as he stood to help us daughter.  
“Adad you do not have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and besides I doubt that I will ever see him again and if I do it will probably only be in passing or if he stops at our stall to by some things on his way to or from Dale.” Rowan said as she gave her adad a hug and gently tapped her forehead to his.  
“You never know dear. I am telling you that boy had heart eyes for you when you handed him the basket with you peach cobblers in it.” Marigold said as she went to join the father daughter duo.  
“Ma that means nothing, Rowan’s peach cobblers are the best around here, anyone would do anything for them or any of her baking. Remember a few years ago when we first set up the stall and we were having to beat boys off with a stick because they all wanted to court Rowan so they could get her baking for free. I’m sure this boy is just excited about trying some of the best baking around.” Morin said as he put his arm around his wife Clover’s shoulders.  
“Ok all let please quit talking about my nonexistent love life and enjoy the evening. The kids are in bed and I for one would like to just sit in front of the fire and relax before going to bed myself.” Rowan stayed as she finished the dishes and went to sit in the sitting room in front of the fireplace with the rest of the family following.  
Soon it was just Marigold and Rowan in the sitting room watching the fire and listening to the rest of the household sleep.  
“You know my dear that we are all just teasing you. Your father will never admit it but we both worry about you. We just want you to find your One and to be happy as we and your bothers and their wives are.” Marigold said as she sat next to her daughter in front of the fireplace.  
“I know mama it’s just that I felt something when he looked at me. Like there was a part of me missing and that I found it when I found him. I have never felt as happy as I did when he laughed at my joke of buying Bluebell. Is that how you felt when you met adad?” Rowan asked as she cuddled into her mama like when she was little.  
“Oh my little girl, I felt all of that and more. I am also sure that he felt that exact same way and that you will see it when he comes back tomorrow just to see you. Come on let’s go to bed it’s getting late.” Marigold said as she grabbed Rowan’s hand and they walked down the hall together.  
*****  
It had been a long two days. Fili did not come by the next day like Marigold predicted and that had Rowan stress baking for most of the day between checking on the kids and Clover who was mostly stuck in bed from her current pregnancy. The next day the whole family woke up to Bluebell being gone and none of them were able to find her anywhere. After looking around the farm Ralgin’s mother Losi agreed to stay home from the forge to watch the kids and Clover while Rowan when to see if she could find Bluebell anywhere.  
For three hours Rowan looked around Dale and the surrounding farms looking for Bluebell, but she was not anywhere and none of the neighbors had seen her. Rowan went home and started to make lunch while Losi and Clover tried to comfort the kids when Marigold walked in and said. “Rowan there is someone here to see you and they brought a present.”  
‘Thats weird I’m not expecting anyone and what could they be bringing.’ Rowan thought as she went to the front door. Standing next to Marigold was Fili who had Bluebell in one hand and a basket in the other.  
“Did you lose something? I found her in the courtyard right inside the front gate when I was on my way here.” Fili asked as he handed the basket to Marigold.  
“You have just made today so much better by finding her. The kids where so upset that we could not find her.” Rowan said as she turned to yell to everyone.  
“Kids come here, there is something I want you to see.”  
As Rowan turned back to Fili and Marigold as you could hear the sound of multiple little kids running toward the front door.  
“You might want to brace yourself.” Rowan said to Fili as the sound of running got closer. Before Fili could say anything you could hear Ralgin yelling “Bluebell is back!!” And he was surrounded by the four older children with Losi following carrying the current youngest Lily.  
Rowan took Lily from Losi and watched as the kids all hugged Bluebell while Fili looked like he had never seen kids before.  
“Kids let’s go back inside, Bluebell will still be here after lunch. Rowan why don’t you take Fili with you to the kitchen and finish lunch while I take this trouble maker to her pen.” Marigold said as she first shooed the kids back inside and then grabbed Bluebell from Fili and handing him the basket back before walking around the house.  
“Come on in, it’s best to just do as she says and not argue. You can sit in the kitchen with me that’s away from the craziness a little.” Rowan said as she closed the front door behind Fili and walked to the kitchen still holding Lily.  
“This is a very nice home. Does your whole family live here?” Fili asked as he sat at the table in the kitchen.  
“Yes, my whole family lives here. There are 14 of us soon to be 15 in the next month or so. Could you hold Lily, I need my hands free to finish lunch.” Rowan said as she held out Lily for Fili to take her.  
“Ok but I will warn you I am not use to holding a baby.” Fili stated as he grabbed Lily from Rowan. “14 people that is a lot, not to mention that there are both hobbits and dwarfs all living together.” Fili said as held Lily like he was afraid he would drop her.  
“You won’t drop her, she is a very calm baby and is happy to sit wherever. You’re not wrong either about the mix of people in our home. I think it has to do with the fact that we are a very blended family as you can see from the kids.” Rowan said as she finished making some sandwiches.  
“What do you mean? I can see that some kids look more dwrafish but they all still look related.” Fili said  
“They are related, so it starts with my mama and adad. My mama, a hobbit, married my adad, a dwarf, and had me and my three older brothers. My brothers all look more like adad they could pass for full-blooded dwarfs if they wanted to while I took more after mama with the exception of the feet those are from my adad. Anyway all three of my brothers married and had kids. My oldest brother Florin married Losi and had two kids Ralgin and Bell. Then Noin got married to Iris and they had Lolin and Lily. Finally Morin married Clover and had Dworin with another on the way that should be due in the next month or so. Then there is me who doesn’t do much expect help with the kids and bake.” Rowan told Fili as she set the table.  
“That is a lot of people in one home. How do you not lose your mind from all the noise?” Fili said as he moved the basket be brought from the table to under his seat.  
“It can get noisy when everyone is home at once, but I guess you just grow use to it after a while. Here I will take Lily and go call everyone for lunch.” Rowan said as she took back Lily from Fili and when to gather everyone for lunch.  
Not long after everyone was done and Losi took Lily to put her down for a nap leaving Rowan and Fili in the kitchen.  
“I have something for you. I meant to give it to you sooner but I got sidetracked by see all the kids.” Fili said as he pulled the basket out from under his chair and brought it over to Rowan.  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Rowan said taking the basket.  
“I know but I didn’t want to return the basket empty. I had some help from one of my uncles.” Fili said looking like he was nervous.  
Rowan pulled the cloth top aside the reveal that the basket was full of flowers. Rowan was shocked by the flower Fili had given her. There where gardeias, carnations and lilys, there was no way that Fili knew what these meant.  
“These are lovely Fili. Thank you, let me fine a vase to put these in.”  
“I’m glad you liked them. Think of them as a thank you for those cobblers you sent me with last time.” Fili said as he smiled.  
“Speaking of which I wanted to ask. What is it you do in the mountain? You said that you where in trade talks between Erebor and Dale, that sounds very important.” Rowan asked as she moved the flowers from the basket to the vase missing the way Fili tensed up.  
“I am a... like an advisor to the king. I went with Balin, the older dwarf you saw last time, to learn more about trade talks.” Fili said.  
“That is exciting being an advisor to the king. I am sure that you are very busy, I hope we haven’t kept you here when you have other things to worry about.” Rowan said as she put the vase on the table.  
“No not at all. I had some free time and decided to return that basket. I am going to have to get going though, I have some meetings to attend to this afternoon.” Fili said as he stood up.  
“Of course let me walking with you to the gate.” Rowan said as she lead Fili back through the home.  
They had stopped at the sitting room so Fili could say goodbye to all the kids and he soon was on his way back to the mountain. Marigold followed her daughter back into the kitchen and saw the vase on the table.  
“See my dear I told you. He feels the same way you do, but you might want to hide these from your father. He might have a heart attack if he finds out someone is trying to court his little girl.” Marigold teased her daughter as she looked at the flowers.  
“Mama no one is trying to court me. I am sure that Fili doesn’t know the meaning of these and just thought they were pretty. He said he didn’t want to return the basket empty.” Rowan said but still moved the vase from the table to the counter so she could take it to her room before adad came home.  
“You never know my dear, he might know more than he lets on. Come help me at the stall Iris wants to take a break and see her children.” Marigold said before dragging Rowan outside.


	4. Chapter 3

Lady Dis is a very smart lady who knows about everything most of the time. That’s why it ticked her off that it took her four weeks to notice that something was going on with her oldest. It all started when Fili came back later than the trading party from Dale a few weeks back. Balin would not say much other than Fili was doing something that would make her proud. When he finally got back he explained how a young lady about the same age as him ran into them when she was chasing one of her goats that got out. Fili walked her back to her home and she gave him some peach cobblers for helping. Fili would not share those cobblers with anyone not even his brother. He also seemed happier after that walking around with a pep in his step. She should have know something was up but she just figured that he was happy to get out of the mountain for a little bit. The next time she noticed something was different was a few weeks later.  
“My lady the Silver Guild master is going to have to cancel your meeting this evening. There was a birth in his family and wish’s to stay with his family tonight.” Balin informed Dis as the Gold Guild master left the meeting room.  
“Tell him congratulations and that we can reschedule the meeting for next week. Is there any other meetings I have today?” Dis asked looking at her notes from the last meeting.  
“Not until this evening my lady. Your afternoon is completely free.” Blain said looking at his schedule.  
“Excellent then I think I will have lunch with my family. Would you please send a messenger to my boys and daughter-in-law to meet in my rooms for lunch, and one to Bombur as well please.” Dis said as she stood from the table.  
“Of course my lady.” Balin said with a quick bow before sending out the messengers.  
Dis left the meeting room and started to make her way to her rooms in the royal wing. She had made it to the door of her rooms when Kili and Tauriel arrived.  
“Hi amad why the sudden request for lunch?” Kili asked as they came up the her.  
“Hello Kili, hello Tauriel. My meeting with the silver master got cancelled so my afternoon was free and I decided I wanted to see my boys and daughter-in-law.” Dis answer as the three walked into her rooms.  
Before Kili could say anything there was another knock on the door. When Dis called for the person to enter Bombur walked in with a tray of food followed by three servants also carrying trays.  
“My lady, I bring the lunch you requested for you and your family.” Bombur said as he and the other servants placed the trays on the table in the room.  
“Thank you Bombur.” Dis said and they all bowed and left close if the door behind them.  
“Kili, where is your brother? He is usually one of the first ones here when I request you all join me for a meal.” Dis asked her younger son as the three of them sat at the table.  
“I am not sure. I think he said this morning he had a meeting or something around lunch. I am sure he will get here soon.” Kili answered his amad before digging into his food.  
Dis sat and thought about what Kili said and something felt off. She could have sworn that Fili did not have any meetings today until well after lunch time. Before Dis could ask anymore questions there was a knock at the door and Fili popped his head in.  
“Hello amad. Sorry I am late the messenger just found me as I was leaving the training grounds outside.” Fili said as he sat the the table and started to eat.  
“What were you doing outside? Why not use the indoor training grounds like you normally do?” Dis asked as she watched her son pick at his food.  
“I went to the ramparts to get some fresh air and figured it was a nice day outside so I would use the outdoor range to practice my throwing knives a little.” Fili said as he slowly ate him lunch.  
Dis looked at her son suspiciously but let it go for the moment and continue to eat. Once everyone had ate their fill they sat in the sitting room just enjoying each other’s company until Fili had to leave for his meeting. Kili and Tauriel left not long afterwords leaving Dis to contemplate what Fili had said and why he only ate half his lunch.  
After a little bit of thinking she stood up and left her rooms. She had a spy master to find so that she could get some answers.  
****  
“How is it that in the last five weeks I have meet everyone in your family except for your adad?” Fili asked Rowan as they sat in the sitting room.  
Rowan adjusted Holli, the newest addition to the family, as she turned an looked at him.  
“Honestly I have no clue, I think it has to do with the fact that Adad is very rarely home during when you visit. Let’s not forget though that in five weeks I haven’t meet any of your family.” Rowan said softly to not wake Holli.  
“True, but most of my family is in the mountain and does not leave it very often. Except for my brother and his wife, Tauriel is not a dwarf and prefers to be outside if she can, so my brother joins her.” Fili answered.  
“With all the stories you have told me about you and your brother I am sure she is just what he needs. But I do have to ask is there a reason you do not really talk about the rest of your family? I know you also have a mother and two uncles, but you do not really talk about them and I would like to know more especially the uncle that helps you pick the flowers every time you come visit.” Rowan said watching as Fili seemed to tense up before relaxing at the talk of his flower loving uncle.  
“That would be my uncle through marriage. He has a different perspective than most dwarfs and will not make fun of my for wanting to bring flowers to a pretty lady.” Fili said watching as Rowan blushed and then quickly looked away from him.  
“Enough of the mister, I have told you before that I am not a lady just a simple farm girl that has six nieces and nephews and a crazy goat that is an escape artist. Here hold Holli for a second I need to go check on Clover.” Rowan said handing Holli to Fili and stood up.  
Fili carefully took Holli and Rowan when to check on Clover who was recovering from labor the night before. Once Rowan talked a little to Clover who asked her to bring her new daughter to her. She also checkrd out the window and saw Iris watching the kids outside while they played with Bluebell. Rowan did a quick head count and saw the Ralgin was not outside with the others. As Rowan walked back toward the kitchen door with the intent of asking Iris where he was, she glanced into the sitting room and saw Ralgin sitting next to Fili looking at Holli.  
“She is so tiny.” Ralgin said looking at Holli in wonder.  
“Yes she is, but you wanna know a secret. I am willing to bet that you were just as small at one point, as were your cousins and sister.” Fili said as Ralgin looked between him and Holli.  
Rowan stood in the door way and watched Fili and Ralgin for a little before Fili looked up and saw her.  
“Ralgin, you know you are supposed to be outside with everyone else right now for your aunt Clover to rest.” Rowan said.  
“I just wanted to see the new baby, I can be quiet unlike the others and I wanted to see Fili too.” Ralgin said with a pout.  
Fili look surprised that the boy wanted to see him and looked at Rowan while still holding Holli.  
“I know dear but right now I need to take Holli to her mom so she can feed her. Why don’t you go back outside and once auntie Clover feels better we will see if you can hold Holli. How does that sound?” Rowan asked coming into the room to take Holli from Fili.  
“Ok auntie Ro.” Ralgin said as he got off the couch and went back outside.  
“He must really like you, he is not a big people person so for him to want to see you is a big deal.” Rowan said as she started to walk to Clover and Morin’s room with Holli. After making sure Clover did not need anything she walked back out to find Fili in the kitchen looking a the newest flowers he brought her that day in their vase.  
“Adad wants to meet you. He wants me to invite you to dinner sometime soon.” Rowan said as she walked into the kitchen to check on dinner.  
“I would love to come to dinner to meet your adad.” Fili said as he watched Rowan check on the chicken in the oven.  
“If you wanted to you could invite your brother and his wife. That way you have some people to travel with.” Rowan said going to the pantry to look for potatoes.  
“That sounds like a good idea. That way you can also meet some of my family.” Fili said as Rowan came back from the pantry and started to wash the potatoes.  
It was silent for a little bit until Fili asked.  
“Is Ralgin the only one at really likes me or do others as well?”  
“Mama really likes having you around too, says it’s nice for me to have someone around that will not have a heart attack at the sight of six small children running around.” Rowan said as she turned back around to look at Fili.  
“What about you?” Fili said as he came around the counter and stopped just a few steps away.  
“What about me, Fili?” Rowan asked.  
“Do you like having me around? I mean you have not told me to go away and I have meet your entire family with the exception of one. At the same time though I keep bringing you flowers but you never respond back.” Fili said as he watched Rowan freeze then look at the flowers on the counter.  
“You know what the flowers mean?” Rowan asked still looking at the vase.  
“Yes, I told you my uncle has a different perspective so he explained to me what each of those mean and said that since you were part hobbit you would too.” Fili answered.  
“I thought you did not know what they meant, and just picked them because you though they were pretty.” Rowan said looking back at Fili.  
“No, I picked them because of what they meant and what I wanted you to know. So I will ask again. Do you like having me around Rowan?” Fili asked as he took a step closer.  
Rowan did not know what to say so she just nodded and watched as a smile broke across Fili’s face.  
“I am glad. I was going to wait until after I meet your adad but I think now is a good time to give you these.” Fili said as he pulled out a small bag from his pocket and handed it you Rowan.  
Rowan took and bag and slowly emptied the contents into her hand and gasped.  
“Fili are these what I think they are?” Rowan asked looking at the two beads in her hand.  
“Yes they are courting beads. It is with this that I officially ask that you, Rowan daughter of Gatin, would allow me to court you. You do not have to answer right now. I know it is a lot and it would probably be better to wait to put the beads in until after I meet your adad, but I wanted to give them to you so you know how I feel.” Fili said as he watched Rowan inspect the beads before looking at him with a smile.  
“Fili son of Vili I expect your courting. I do agree though that it is best to wait to put these in until after you meet adad but I want to give you my answer now.” Rowan said as Fili smiled bigger than before and quickly pulled Rowan in for a hug.  
“Thank you I have never been as happy as I am right now. I have to get going but once I am back at the mountain I will ask my brother and his wife to join me for dinner here. I am sure they will say yes, and we will come back in two days.” Fili said as he pulled away but still stayed in arms reach.  
“Ok I look forward to seeing you then. I will walk you to the gate.” Rowan said taking Fili’s hand.  
Soon Fili was back on his way to the mountain and Rowan stood watching him holding the bag with the beads safely inside close.  
“I know that look my dear. Did something happen?” Marigold said to Rowan as she walked up to her.  
“You were right mama. Fili did know what those flowers meant, he also gave me these.” Rowan said as she poured the beads out of the bag and into her hand.  
“Oh my baby girl. I am so happy for you, see I told you he knew more than he let on.” Marigold said as she look at the beads.  
“Yes mama, but you cannot say anything to adad not yet. We are going to wait to say anything until after they meet. Fili said he will come back in two days for dinner and he will probably bring his younger brother and his wife with him.” Rowan said putting the beads away.  
“Well then we have a lot to plan for come on I will help finish dinner and you can tell me everything that happened.” Marigold said as the walked back into the home.  
Neither of them noticed the stranger that stopped at the stall with a three point hairdo that heard the whole conversation and saw the beads.


	5. Chapter 4

Dis was in her sitting room when Fili walked in looking happier than she had seen him in a while.  
“Hello amad.” Fili said giving her a kiss on the cheek then sat in the chair next to her.  
“Hello Fili, what has you in such a good mood?” Dis asked watching her son.  
“I have some exciting news but I would appreciate it if we could keep it between us right now. I do not was to ruin anything before it is all set in stone.” Fili answered turning to look at his amad.  
“I promise that anything you say will stay between us until you tell me otherwise.” Dis said watching as her oldest son relaxed.  
“I found my One amad. Her name is Rowan.” Fili said watching as Dis started to smile.  
“That is amazing news Fili. When do we get to meet her?” Dis asked reaching forward to grab Fili’s hand.  
“Soon I promise. I am going to have dinner with her and her family. She suggested that I bring along Kili and Tauriel so she could meet some of my family.” Fili said.  
“I think that sounds like a good plan. Is that where you have been disappearing too for the last few weeks?” Dis asked her son and saw as Fili started to blush slightly.  
“Yes, she is the same girl that I told you I helped bring her goat home. I went back a few days later to return that basket she sent me home with and I just kept visiting her after that every few days.” Fili said looking away from Dis and into the fireplace.  
“I am happy for you Fili. It’s getting late we should head to bed. You are going to have a long day tomorrow.” Dis said letting go of his hand as Fili stood up.  
“Good idea. Goodnight amad I will see you in the morning.” Fili said before walking the the door of his bedroom.  
“Goodnight Fili.” Dis said.  
Dis waited a few moments after Fili closed the door behind him before speaking again.  
“Nori, is there anything else that you want to add to that.” Dis said as she turned to look at the tapestry on the wall as Nori stepping into the room.  
“Not much my lady. Fili told you just about everything. The only thing for me to add is that your son asked the girl to court him today and she said yes and he gave her some beads. They are not made it official yet because Fili has not yet meet her father but that’s what the dinner is for. After that I believe that it is going to be official.” Nori said as he watched Dis start to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace.  
“What about the family? Anything that could cause issues with Fili being crown prince?” Dis asked as she continued to pace.  
“Nothing that should be a problem. They came with one of the first carivans after Erebor was reclaimed and set up a farm in the land between here and Dale. The father runs a forge with his youngest son and oldest daughter-in-law in Dale. The rest of the family stays at home and runs a stall they have by the road or help run the farm. Rowan seems to watch the children in the home and bakes most of the goods sold at the stand. There should not be any trouble. I think the biggest issue is actually going to be one of the goats they have. That goat has escaped from the pen/barn that keep her in more times than I have escaped from a jail cell.” Nori said leaning against the wall.  
“I doubt the goat will be an issue. What about Rowan? Could she herself be a problem?” Dis said.  
“I do not see how she could be. She is half hobbit half dwarf. She took more after her mother the hobbit than her father with the exception of the feet. She seems to be a lot like Bilbo. She likes working in the garden they have and seems to enjoy baking and taking care of her family.” Nori answered.  
“What about the kingdom? How would they feel about a half hobbit on the throne?” Dis stopped pacing and sat down in her chair again.  
“I believe that the kingdom will except her because she is half dwarf. She might look like a hobbit but she has the heart of a dwarf. I have also seen the kids that came from her oldest brother and his dwarf wife and they look almost completely like other dwarf children. There is a little bit of hobbit showing but I believe that any kids that they would have would look more like dwarfs and would be excepted by the kingdom as heirs.” Nori said watching a Dis slumped into her chair.  
“Thank you Nori, that will be all for now.” Dis said knowing Nori would leave the same way he came.  
Dis sat in her chair thinking about all she had heard for a long time. The fire had burned down to almost nothing when she decided to go to bed. There would be much to plan in the coming days but Dis wanted to focus on the good news.  
Her oldest had found his One, the person who would stand by him when he is crowned King under the mountain, the future Queen under the mountain.  
****  
The two days before Fili came back for dinner was a blur for Rowan. After asking Florin and Noin to make a man sized chair and telling her adad that night that he was going to meet Fili when he came for dinner and making him promise that he would be nice, it all went insane from there. The next day Iris ran the stall while Marigold helped Rowan clean the entire house, even the kids helped to pick up their toys. After a quick break for lunch they then planned out what they would make for dinner the following day and after that Rowan started baking. It was a good thing Rowan was a stress baker because she had a lot to get done. After making multiple loafs of bread and making as many desserts as she could think of, while avoiding anything with apples in it, Rowan finally sat down to dinner with her family.  
“You know honey you do not have anything to be nervous about for tomorrow.” Marigold said as dinner was finishing up.  
“What are you talking about mama, I am not nervous about tomorrow at all.” Rowan said as she stood up the clear the table.  
“Rowan I love you but we all know you are a stress baker. You have always been and right now I cannot see any of our countertops because they are covered in baked goods.” Gatin said watching as his daughter seeming to look at their kitchen for the first time.  
“Ok so maybe I am a little nervous, but that is expected and not all of this is for tomorrow night. Some is for the stall.” Rowan said as she set the dishes in the sink.  
“Rowan look at me like I told you yesterday. I promise to be nice and to not purposely scare the boy off.” Gatin said as Rowan turned toward him.  
“I know adad, it’s just there is something mama and I have not told you. The reason that I really need to make this work is because Fili is my One. I need everything to go ok tomorrow because if not then that’s it.” Rowan said watching as adad processed what she said.  
“Oh my little pebble is all grown up and found her One. I will do everything to make tomorrow go as planned for you. I am still going to have to give that boy a talk about waiting so long to meet but I will not scare him away.” Gatin said as he pulled Rowan in for a long hug.  
“Thank you adad that means a lot to me.” Rowan said into her father’s shoulder.  
“You go and relax in the sitting room with everyone, I will do the dishes. I did them before you took over so I know how your mother likes them done.” Gatin said as he slightly pushed Rowan out of the kitchen.  
Rowan sat with her family and enjoyed the peace that came with sleepy kids, and thought about all that had happened the last few weeks. One by one everyone went to bed until it was just Rowan, so she put out the fire then went to bed herself hoping the next day would go smoothly.  
The next day did not go as well as she hoped. It started out fine, Rowan got up and after making breakfast and then getting everything clean it was all going good. Iris and a newly up and moving Clover when to run the stall, while Florin and Noin when to the barn to finish the chair. Adad, Losi, and Morin when to the forge with a promise to be back early. Marigold when into Dale to go to the market and Rowan took the kids outside to play and that’s when it all went down hill. Bluebell escaped and started to run towards Erebor. Florin and Noin were able to catch her then but she kept trying to escape.  
“You know if I did not know any better, I would think that she is trying to tell us something.” Florin said after the fifth time he caught Bluebell.  
“Maybe she thinks that Fili is her man and misses him.” Noin joked as they placed Bluebell in one of the stalls in the barn.  
“Very funny Noin how about you stay on Bluebell duty.” Rowan said  
“Oh come on sis it’s just a joke, but because I’m the best older brother I will do it just for you.” Noin said as he sat down in the stall with Bluebell.  
“Florin can you watch the kids while I go make dinner. I can keep Holli with me but I cannot have all six in the house and get everything done.” Rowan asked her oldest brother.  
“Not a problem Ro, I will keep them entertained until it is time for them to get cleaned up.” Florin promised.  
With that Rowan went back inside with Holli and started making dinner.  
A few hours later and everything was done. Dinner was ready and the table was set. All the kids had taken a bath and were in clean clothes, adad, Losi, and Morin came home early like promised. Bluebell had stopped trying to escape after Noin sat with her for a little bit and the human size chair was done and was set at the table. Soon everyone was in the sitting room waiting for Fili and his brother and Wife to show.  
“Ok everyone just a reminder. Please be nice and make them feel welcomed. Noin you are not allowed to make any tall jokes to Tauriel.” Rowan said while double checking that everything was ready.  
“Why are you calling me out like that. I am not the only one that can make those jokes.” Noin said looking offended.  
Iris whacked him upside the head and said “It’s because you are the one that will say something everyone else has a filter that they use.”  
Before Noin could reply Rowan heard what sounded like a horse neighing as it stopped by the gate. Rowan went to the front door and opened it to find Fili with his brother and his wife stopped outside the gate dismounting from their rides. Rowan could tell that Fili was saying something to his brother but stopped when he saw her coming towards them. Fili handed his reigns to his brother before netting Rowan at the gate and giving her a hug.  
“Rowan it’s good to see you again sorry we are a little late my brother was not ready when I told him to be.” Fili said stepping back.  
“Excuse me I was not ready, you are the one that took 2 hours to get ready.” Fili’s brother said as Fili blushed.  
“Ignore him he does not know what he is talking about. Rowan I want you to meet my younger brother Kili and his wife Tauriel.” Fili said  
“Kili son of Vili at your service. It is nice to finally meet the girl my big brother will not stop talking about.” Kili said with a bow and a big grin on his face.  
“It is nice to finally meet you too. Fili has told me many stories about you guys growing up so it’s nice to put a face. There is a place on the side of the house to put the ponies and the horse that Fili normally places his when he visits.” Rowan said.  
Fili grabbed Kili and together when to put the animals away leaving Tauriel and Rowan together.  
“Thank you for inviting us to dinner with Fili.” Tauriel said.  
“Of course, I am excited that you two were able to join us. I have been wanted to meet you all for a while so this was a nice opportunity to do so.” Rowan said as she started to walk to the house with Tauriel following.  
“It is nice to meet you. Fili kept it a secret for a while on where he was going. So it is nice to finally meet you as well.” Tauriel said as they stopped at the door waiting for the boys.  
“I am not sure if Fili warned you about the insanity that is my family but including you three there are going to be 18 people in this house, six of which range from 10 to 3 days old. So it is going to be a little crazy and very loud.” Rowan said once Fili and Kili joined them at the door.  
With that said Rowan opened the front door and walked in with the others following. As they walked into the sitting room Rowan grabbed Fili’s hand and it went quite as adad stood up.  
“Adad, this is Fili and his brother Kili with his wife Tauriel.” Rowan said watching as her father looked at Fili.  
“So this is the boy that has been coming to visit.” Gatin said  
“Yes sir. It is nice to meet you Rowan has told me much about you.” Fili said squeezing Rowan’s hand a little.  
“It is good to meet you too. How about we all go and sit down to dinner. Rowan stay here a second I need to talk to you.” Gatin said while looking at his daughter. So everyone had left the sitting room to go sit at the table and it was just Gatin and Rowan.  
“What is it adad? Is something wrong?” Rowan asked.  
“Rowan do you remember a few years ago when I had to go petition the kings of Dale and Erebor to set up the farm here?” Gatin asked.  
“Yes, you went by yourself while the rest of us stayed at the inn in Dale.” Rowan said.  
“When I went to talk to King Thorin, Fili was there standing right next to the king.” Gatin said looking at Rowan.  
“Of course he was adad Fili said he is an advisor to the king I am sure he was just doing his job.” Rowan said.  
“Rowan I do not think that is the entire truth. All I am saying is to make sure you know everything before agreeing to anything ok?” Gatin said.  
“Ok adad I promise to make sure I know everything. Now let’s go eat I am sure everyone is wondering where we are.” Rowan said before heading to the table.  
Once Gatin and Rowan had taken their seats everything went smoothly. The longer dinner went on the louder it got. Everyone was talking and eating and having a great time. At one point there was a game of pass the baby and Rowan ended up with Holli in her arms and Fili had Ralgin. Soon dinner was done and they all went back to the sitting room where the kids decided Fili and Kili were the perfect play partners and started a game of pretend. Rowan was sitting next to Tauriel while still holding Holli.  
“I have been wanting to ask you. What is it like living in the mountain?” Rowan asked while turning towards Tauriel.  
“It is not as bad as you would think. It can take a while to get use to it being a little dark at times but it is actually quite cozy.” Tauriel said watching her husband be tackled by the kids.  
“That’s good to know. I have never been inside the mountain in the 6 years we have lived here.” Rowan said watching as the kids also tackled Fili who tried to help his brother.   
“You know I have been with Kili for seven years, married for 4 of them and I can honestly say that this is the happiest I have ever seen Fili. I can see the way he looks at you and can say for certain that he really does love you.” Tauriel said.  
“That is nice to know because I think I love him too.” Rowan said watching as the kids continue to play with Fili and Kili.  
Soon the kids started to nod off and their parents took them to bed and it was just Rowan, her parents and their guests left in the sitting room.  
“I think it is time for us to return to the mountain.” Fili said as he helped his brother off the floor.  
“Of course I will walk you all out.” Rowan said standing up.  
“It was wonderful to have you all. Feel free to visit at anytime.” Marigold said as Rowan lead them to the front door.  
As Kili and Tauriel started to saddle the ponies and horse Fili pulled Rowan to the side.  
“I think that went really well, and that your father likes me.” Fili said while holding both of Rowan’s hands in his.  
“I think so too, I am glad everything went fine and nothing too crazy happened.” Rowan agreed.  
“My amad would like to meet you, but there is something I need to tell you first.” Fili said looking nervous.  
“I would love to meet her too. What do you need to tell me?” Rowan asked.  
“I might have left a few things out about what I do in the mountain. You see I am an advisor to the king but I am also the-“ Fili said before being interrupted by Kili.  
“Come on love bird we have to get going before amad sends Dwalin after us.” Kili yelled.  
Fili looked torn between strangling his brother and talking to Rowan.  
“It’s ok you need to get going. You can tell me next time I see you ok.” Rowan said before Fili could say something.  
“Are you sure it is really important and I want to tell you myself.” Fili said looking back at Rowan.  
“I am sure. Now get going before your brother comes and drags you away.” Rowan said pushing Fili slightly toward his pony.  
“Well now that you took care of that. Rowan it was a pleasure to meet you and thank you again for the invite.” Kili said as Fili climes into his pony.  
“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for coming on such short notice and like my ma said feel free to come back any time.” Rowan said watching as the three rode into the night toward the mountain.  
Rowan watched them until she couldn’t see them anymore, then she went back inside. Mama and adad were not still in the sitting room so Rowan went to bed. Right before falling asleep Rowan thought ‘What was Fili trying to tell me.’


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that everything comes to light. All I can say is sorry and that I broke my owe heart writing this.

Dis was waiting by the fire when the boys and Tauriel got back. She watched as Kili teased Fili about something as they walked into the room.  
“I see you all are back. How did it go?” Dis asked as the boys bickered back and forth while Tauriel came and sat next to her.  
“It went really well, other than her father wanting to talk to Rowan when we first got there everything went smoothly. I will admit I do not think I have ever seen as many young little ones as I did tonight in one family.” Tauriel said watching the brothers.  
“Yea amad, they had so many pebbles. There were six of them and the youngest is only three days old. I am starting to think that Fili kept it a secret not because of Rowan but to keep all the fun of playing with the pebbles to himself.” Kili said as he came and sat at his wife’s feet.  
“Your just mad Kili because I am the kids favorite.” Fili said as he sat down in the armchair.  
“What did her father want to say to her?” Dis asked her oldest.  
“I am not sure, but whatever it was Rowan did not seemed to concerned when they came to the table.” Fili answered watching as Kili started to fall asleep on his wife.  
“Well if she did not seemed worried then I am sure it is all ok. Now the real question is when are you going to bring her here so I can meet her?” Dis asked watching as Fili tensed up.  
“Soon I promise. I told her tonight that you wanted to meet her, and she said she would like to meet you too. We were interrupted by Kili before we could set a time. I will talk to her about it when I see her again and let you know.” Fili answered right before his brother let out a loud snore.  
“I cannot wait to meet her Fili, when ever works for her and I will clear my schedule. Now it is getting late and your brother is snoring, so I think it is time for bed.” Dis said before saying goodnight and going to her bedroom.  
As Dis got ready for bed she had an idea, every week Tauriel, Bilbo, and her got together for tea to just relax and take a break from the idiots that were the Line of Durin men. Rowan was going to be family at some point anyway so what a better time to meet then during tea. She already knew Tauriel so it was a perfect opportunity to get to know her future daughter-in-law better. With that idea in mind Dis decided in the morning she would write a letter and have one of the ravens deliver it.  
****  
The next day was very calm, Rowan spent the morning cleaning up from the night before. After lunch Rowan then spent the afternoon playing with the kids, until Florin came in the house looking troubled.  
“Rowan, we have a problem.” Florin said once the kids were distracted.  
“What’s wrong, is someone hurt?” Rowan asked.  
“No, Bluebell is gone. Noin and I looked around but she is no where on the farm. We think she has been gone for a few hours now.” Florin said keeping his voice low so the kids would not hear.  
“Ok, last time she was gone that long she made it all the way to Erebor and she kept trying to run that way yesterday. Fili most likely is not going to be on his way here today, so can you please go saddle a pony for me. Once you come back I will head that way and see if I can find her.” Rowan said watching as Florin left to go back to the barn.  
It did not take long for him to come back. Rowan stopped in the kitchen to grab some carrots and a cloak before going out the kitchen door and grabbing the reins of pumpkin, the pony, from Noin. After a quick stop at the stall to let Marigold know that she was going to look for Bluebell at Erebor, Rowan quickly mounted pumpkin and started toward the mountain. The whole way there Rowan looked and called out for Bluebell with no answer. As Rowan got closer to the gates she slowed down and thought about how to explain what she was looking for when she saw a tall redhead standing out from the crowd. Rowan hurried toward her before calling out “Tauriel.”  
Tauriel stopped and turned at the sounds of her name and smiled when she saw Rowan.  
“Rowan it is good to see you again. What brings you to the mountain?” Tauriel asked.  
“It is nice to see you too. One of our goats escaped and had been missing for a few hours. Last time that happened she made it all the way to the courtyard inside the gates. Have you see a goat running around that answers to the name Bluebell?” Rowan said as she looked around the courtyard.  
“No I am afraid I have not but there was a rumor about a goat running through the halls earlier today. If she made it pass the gates last time then it would not be that much of a stretch that she is in the mountain. I will help you look for her, here is a place you can tie your pony.” Tauriel said showing Rowan to a horse trough where she could tie pumpkin while they searched.  
After making sure pumpkin was settled and that she had her bag of carrots, Rowan followed Tauriel into the mountain. After taking a look around at the beauty of it all they started searching. It did not take long before they heard about a goat that was causing chaos in on of the wings. Rowan continued to follow Tauriel up the stairs and into a wing that was guarded at the entrance. As they got closer to the end they could hear a commotion coming from a set door. Tauriel stopped at the doors and turned to Rowan.  
“These doors are to the rooms Fili and his family. It also sounds like Dis is in there so it seems that you are also about to meet Fili’s mother.” Tauriel said.  
“Great, this is not how I wanted to meet her but there is no choice I guess.” Rowan said and with that Tauriel opened the doors to show the scene inside. Bluebell was standing on a table while Fili, Kili and a dwarf that looked like an older Kili where circling the table trying to figure out how to grab her. While a hobbit and another Drawf who Rowan guesses was Dis stood by a fireplace watching the other three and turned toward the door when it opened. Rowan heard the hobbit ask who was that with Tauriel and before Dis could answer the other three dwarfs lunged at Bluebell who jumped on the oldest one’s head before jumping/climbing up one of the bookcases in the room. Rowan could hear the old dwarf cursing as her and Tauriel stepped into the room before closing the doors behind them. The sounds of the doors closing fought the other three’s attention who turned and looked to see who was coming in. Fili saw Rowan and a look of panic crossed his face before he stepped toward her.  
“Rowan? What are you doing here?” Fili asked as he got closer and Tauriel went to Kili.  
“I was looking for Bluebell. Florin and Noin could not find her and figure she had been gone for a couple of hours. Last time that happened she made it to the courtyard inside the gates so I figured she did that again because she kept trying to run this way yesterday.” Rowan said as she reached into her bag for a few carrots and turning toward Bluebell.  
“Bluebell, come here girl. Look what I have for you.” Rowan called holding out the carrots. Once Bluebell saw the carrots she hoped back down and came to Rowan who grabbed her once she got closer. Before Fili could say anything else Dis stepped forward.  
“Well that is an interesting way to meet someone, I am Dis Fili’s mother. It is nice to finally meet you Rowan.” Dis said as she came closer.  
“It is nice to meet you too. I am sorry about the chaos Bluebell caused. She has a bad habit of doing that and we have not figured out a way of stopping that yet.” Rowan said before Dis pulled her into a hug.  
“Do not worry about it, a little excitement around here is a nice change. Now since you are already here you might as well meet the rest of the family.” Dis said as she stepped back.  
“Amad maybe we should do this another tine. I am sure Rowan wants to get Bluebell home and I am sure that her family is worried about her.” Fili said slightly tugging Rowan toward the door.  
“Nonsense Fili, we are all here already it won’t take more than a few moments. Anyway you have already meet Kili and Tauriel.” Dis said gesturing to those two.  
“It is nice to see you again Rowan.” Kili said with a smile.  
“That leaves Fili’s uncles. My older brother Thorin and his husband Bilbo Baggins. Of course there is the rest of the company you need to meet but that can happen later.” Dis said as Bilbo went to Thorin.  
“It is lovely to meet you, Rowan. When Fili came to meet for help to pick some flowers I just knew it had to be for someone special.” Bilbo said from next to his husband.  
“It’s nice to meet you as well. The flowers were lovely.” Rowan said her mind reeling from the mentions of the company and apparently meeting the King under the mountain.  
“I hope you did not have any trouble getting into the royal wing. If I had know you were coming then I would have told them that you can come in, but I am sure that since you came with Tauriel they did not give you any trouble. Of course if what my son has told me is true then we will be seeing you a lot more around here so I will let them know.” Dis said losing the smile on her face when she saw Fili frozen and Rowan with a horrified look on her face.  
“Fili please tell me that what your mother is saying does not mean what I think it does.” Rowan said looking at Fili while tightening her grip on Bluebell.  
“I am so sorry, and I can explain everything.” Fili said looking at her. Rowan saw Kili and Tauriel pulling King Thorin and Bilbo out a side door while Dis took a step back.  
“Then explain because from where I am standing you lied to me about who you are. You are not an advisor to the king, you are his heir. The Crown Prince to the kingdom under the mountain.” Rowan said taking a step back from Fili.  
“Rowan please. I tried to tell you last night before Kili interrupted. I never meant to keep this from you, I wanted for once to be just Fili and not Crown prince Fili. I was going to tel you but it never felt right I did not want you to treat me any different.” Fili said looking heartbroken when Rowan backed away from him when he tried to reach for her.  
“Adad was right. You were keeping something from me. I trusted you and you lied to me. I need to go, I need to not be here right now.” Rowan said turning toward the door while still holding Bluebell.  
“Rowan please, do not leave. Please I love you, I cannot lose you.” Fili said as Rowan stopped at the door.  
“I need to think and I cannot do that with you around. I need to go home.” Rowan said still looking at the door.  
“Rowan, plea-“ Fili said as Rowan opened the door and shut it behind her before he could finish.  
Rowan stopped right outside the door to try and not cry. She looked over when she heard a noise and saw Kili and Tauriel with King Thorin and Bilbo.  
“I am sorry your highnesses about any damage or scenes that Bluebell has cause. My family and I will do our best to pay for them, you can ask prince Kili where to send the notice too. If one of you could please show me the way back to the front gates I think it is best if I leave now.” Rowan said with a bow.  
“Rowan think about this.” Kili said stepping toward her.  
“Please, I just want to go home.” Rowan said not looking at Kili.  
“I will take her, I know where she put her pony.” Tauriel said before starting to walk as Rowan followed.  
The walk to the front gates and then the ride back home was a blur for Rowan. She did not even remember letting go of Bluebell at one point who seemed content to just follow Rowan home. Once Rowan got home Bluebell when right to her pen and payed down while Rowan took Pumpkin to the barn. Noin just took the reins after one look at Rowan without saying anything. Marigold tried to talk to her when she got inside, but Rowan went straight to her room and closed the door. It was there that Rowan finally allowed herself to cry, until she feel asleep with the sounds of Fili begging her to stay ringing in her ears.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am currently on a writing streak so enjoy until either this story is complete or I hit a road block.

Rowan awoke to the sound of her door opening but did not move or open her eyes. She heard her mama and adad come in and check on her.  
“She came back from the mountain and when straight to her room. I heard her crying earlier but when I checked on her she was asleep.” Marigold said quietly.  
“Something must have happened and I am willing to bet it’s that boy. Rowan must have found out whatever he was hiding and ran from the mountain.” Gatin said coming closer to his daughter. Gatin took her boots off and kissed her head before leaving with Marigold. Rowan just laid there until she feel back asleeep.  
***  
After watching Rowan leave Fili broke down sobbing, Dis was able to get him to his bed and got the whole story out of him. He confirmed everything Rowan said and why he did what he did. Dis told him he was a idiot for even thinking of that idea let alone following through with it before he passed out. Kili, Thorin and Bilbo came back in not too long after.  
“What happened amad? I thought everything was going good but Rowan just left looking like she was trying not to cry while following Tauriel.” Kili asked taking a seat.  
“It seems that your brother is an idiot and did not tell Rowan that he was the crown prince and my rambling about the company and the royal wing clued her in on who he is.” Dis said rubbing her forehead trying to prevent the headache that was coming on.  
“It seems that we have a mess to clean up. I am guessing that Fili is not taking it too well.” Bilbo said looking around for Fili.  
“No he is not. He was begging her to stay and he broke down when she walked out. I was able to get the whole story out of him before he passed out in his bed.” Dis said wondering how her son could be such an idiot. Soon Thorin and Bilbo were called away for a meeting and Tauriel came back and her and Kili went to their room, leaving Dis starring into the fire. She thought about everything she heard from Rowan and Fili, Fili’s confession of love, and if there was anything she could do to help her son fix this mess he created. After much thought Dis decided that the only course of action she had was to go and talk to Rowan herself and see if she could get her to listen to Fili. With her next step decided Dis went to bed.  
***  
When Rowan finally got out of bed it was almost noon. Even though she slept all night and most of the day Rowan felt drained and tired. Rowan got up and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. While she was sitting at the table drinking her cup Marigold, who was holding Holli, came in and sat across from her.  
“Do you wanna tell me what happened yesterday? If not that is fine too but we are all worried about you Rowan.” Marigold said grabbing her daughter’s hand.  
“It turns out adad was right. Fili is not an advisor to the king he is the king’s heir the crown prince.” Rowan said taking a sip of her tea was her mother gasped.  
“Oh baby girl I am sure that he did not tell you for a reason. He probably wanted to make sure you liked him for him and not for the crown.” Marigold said.  
“He lied to me mama. How am I supposed to believe anything else from him when he lied about who he was?” Rowan asked her mother hoping she could give her and answer.  
“I know he lied Rowan but I think you need to see it from his side. I am willing to bet that in the years since reclaiming Erebor there have been people that wanted to be friends with him just because he is the crown prince. I am sure the only reason he did not tell you is because he wanted a friend or someone to court that liked him for him not because of the crown.” Marigold said.  
Before Rowan could say anything there was a knock on the front door. Marigold went to answer it while Rowan thought about what her mother said. ‘Maybe mama is right, Fili just wanted to be sure before saying who he was. I am going to make that boy work for my forgiveness though after the stress he has put me through.’ With that settled Rowan decided to finish her tea then take a bath.  
“Rowan there are some visitors here for you.” Marigold called from the front door.  
“Who is it mama? I was not expecting anyone today.” Rowan said as she came around the corner and stopped.  
As she took in the fact that Dis, Tauriel, and Bilbo were standing at the door, Rowan realized that not only had she slept in her clothes from yesterday and had not changed yet, she had not brushed her hair either and most likely looked like a mess. ‘Well they have already seen me, might as well continue on.’ Rowan thought.  
“Well this is a surprise, how can I help you all?” Rowan asked.  
“We wanted to come check to see how you were doing and to see if you wanted to join us for tea. Once a week we meet to take a break from the craziness and males of the family. I thought that you might like to join us.” Tauriel answered.  
Before Rowan could respond there was a crash most likely from the playroom in the house. Rowan turned to look at her mother who was standing in the hallway still holding Holli.  
“Mama how about you give me Holli and go check on the kids. You can send Bell and Lily to us in the kitchen, so you can focus on the boys.” Rowan said reaching to take Holli from Marigold.  
“That is a good idea and I think I will do just that.” Marigold said handing over Holli before walking toward further into the house.  
“Well it seems that it’s tea time. Tauriel could you lead the way to the kitchen I will close the door.” Rowan said waiting until Tauriel head lead Dis and Bilbo toward the kitchen before closing the front door and following them. Once in the kitchen Rowan shifted Holli to one arm before filling up a kettle and putting it over the fire to boil before pulling out three big tea cups and one child size tea cup and putting them on a tray. When Rowan turned around and saw Dis watching her with a smile.  
“What is that look for?” Rowan asked as she brought over the tray.  
“It took me six months after Fili was born to do half the things that you are doing with him on my hip that you are doing with a newborn in one arm.” Dis said taking the tray and setting it on the table.  
“That is because of practice. For the last 10 years there has been a new baby born in this family about every two years give or take a few months. I was always the one watching the kids because everyone else had to work, so it has just become a habit to do almost anything with a kid on my hip.” Rowan said sitting down waiting for the water to boil.  
“Not the worse habit to have. It reminds me of all the families in the Shire. Very rarely did those mothers not have at lease one child on their hip.” Bilbo said taking the tea cup Dis passes him.  
Rowan saw a movement in the door way before she could respond and saw Bell in the doorway with her teddy bear and a crawling Lily behind her.  
“There you are. We are going to have a tea party and I though you might like to join us while the boys play in the other room. Would you like that sweetheart?” Rowan said to Bell as she stood up to grab Lily with her free arm. Bell nodded and held her teddy bear tighter and hid behind Rowan.  
“There is no need to hide sweetheart. They are friends, you remember Tauriel right. She was here the other night for dinner with Fili and Kili.” Rowan said.  
“Fi?” Bell said looking around for Fili.  
“Fili is not here right now, but do you see the pretty lady sitting next to Tauriel. She is Fili’s mama and I bet if you ask her nicely she can tell you a story about Fili.” Rowan said watching as Bell looked between her and Dis before going to Dis.  
“Hello little pebble.” Dis said looking down at Bell.  
“Fi torie?” Bell asked letting Dis pick her up to sit in her lap.  
“Of course pebble I have quite a few of those.” Dis said before starting a story about when Fili was 25 and he decided to try and climb onto the roof.  
After having Tauriel take Lily and Bilbo take Holli, Rowan went and got the whistling kettle. After brewing some peppermint tea, Rowan sat at the table and filled everyone’s cups with tea, except for Bell’s she got some water with lemon, took Holli back from Bilbo and listened to Dis’ story. It was not long before Bell and Lily were asleep, and Rowan figured it was time to talk about what they really came for.  
“I know you all did not come down here for just tea and story time. What is the real reason your here?” Rowan asked.  
“I am not here to beg on my son’s behalf he can do that himself if he wants to fix this mess. I am just here to try to convince you to talk to him, and to let him explain.” Dis said watching as Rowan stayed silent.  
“His whole life he has know that he would be king someday. In the Blue Mountains it was going to be to a group of starving and homeless dwarfs. Even back then others tried to gain favor with him thinking he could help them. After Erebor was reclaimed it was even worse. All the sudden he was someday going to be king of a rich kingdom that would be become greater than is was before the dragon. He had dwarfs who before would not even notice him all the sudden trying to get his attention hoping for not only the power of being the future Queen under the mountain but also the riches. I believe that when he meet you and you had no idea who he was, he saw it as a chance to have someone like him for him and not for power or money.” Dis said taking a sip of her tea.  
“You and my mother would get along like a wildfire, she said almost the exact same thing to me this morning. With that being said I have come to a conclusion. Your son is the biggest idiot that I have ever meet...but he is my idiot and I love him. Now that does not mean that I am going to forgive him right away, if he wants my forgiveness then he is going to have to work for it.” Rowan said.  
“And I do not expect you too. He deserves any consequence that comes from his actions, but it is nice to know that he has a chance of making this right.” Dis said before starting another story about Fili and Kili in their youth.  
They spent the next few hours just talking and sharing stories only when Rowan helped Marigold to take the girls to the other room.  
“So let me make sure I have this straight Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, managed to get lost not once but twice in a place that only has one main road that is just a giant loop.” Rowan asked not believing that King Thorin was that bad at directions.  
“That is correct. Even worse is that fact he stopped at the Green Dragon pub in town to get directions, and it is a straight shot from there. I could see the pub from my front door and he still managed to get lost twice.” Bilbo said and continued on retelling the story of how he meet the company. All four of them were enjoying their time together when they heard an argument outside. They all when to the front door and opened to see what was happening. These was a dwarf from the mountain there who was arguing with the guards in the front yard. When he saw that they were standing in the door he gave a low bow before speaking.  
“Your highnesses I am sorry to bother you but you all must return to the mountain at once.” The dwarf said looking nervous.  
“What is the need for a sudden return?” Tauriel asked.  
“There has been an attack and the princes have been hurt. The mountain has been locked down and the King has requested you all return at once.” The dwarf answered Tauriel.  
Rowan felt like her heart stopped when she heard Fili had been hurt. She felt Dis grab her arm when she started to sway a little.  
“Rowan listen the mountain is locked down if you want to see Fili you need to come with us now.” Dis said.  
“I understand I just need a few moments to get a few things and let mama know.” Rowan said running inside once Dis let go of her.  
Rowan went to her room and threw on a new dress and grabbed a few sets of outfits and the bag that held the beads Fili had given her and put them in a bag. She then put on her boots, grabbed the bag and went to the playroom to talk to her mother.  
“Rowan what’s wrong?” Marigold asked when she saw Rowan standing in the doorway.  
“I need to leave mama, Fili has been hurt and they have shut down the mountain. I need to go with Dis and them now if I want to see him. I do not know when I will be back.” Rowan said.  
“Ok honey you go, I will explain to everyone else. I love you be safe.” Marigold said kissing her daughter’s forehead before Rowan ran back down the hallway. As she closed the door behind her she saw that everyone else was already mounted with Pumpkin already saddled and waiting for her. As they started toward the mountain Rowan could just hope that Fili was not dumb enough to die before she could tell him that she forgave him and that she loved him too.


	8. Chapter 7

The ride back to the mountain was a quick one. Once the group passed through the gate and they all dismounted there was a blur of activity. Some Dwarfs came to take the ponies and horse to the stables. After Dis made sure that Pumpkin would be taken care of too and put with the rest of their mounts, the four of them were then surrounded by guards and went into the mountain. Rowan made sure to stay next to Dis while they walked through the crowd, and she noticed that everyone was watching them.  
“Is all the staring normal?” Rowan asked in a whisper to Dis.  
“No they are all use to seeing us around the mountain. I think that most are actually looking at you trying to figure out who you are.” Dis answered back just as quietly.  
Rowan tried not to think too much about the attention on her as they continued to walk. Once they started to move up the stairs there were less people and they were able to make it to the royal wing with no problems. All the guards stopped at the entrance leaving Dis, Bilbo, Tauriel, and Rowan to continue on to the Dis’ sitting room. Once they opened the door they found Kili sitting on the sofa with some wrapping around his thigh and King Thorin pacing in front of the fireplace. Tauriel and Bilbo each went to their respective husbands while Dis stayed with Rowan in the doorway after closing the door looking for Fili. After making sure Bilbo was alright King Thorin turned to look at Rowan and Dis.  
“I am glad you all made it back safely even with an extra person.” King Thorin said.  
“Where is Fili is he alright?” Dis asked walking into the room more while pulling Rowan with her.  
“He is in his room with Oin. He was the worse off of the two of them.” Thorin answered.  
“Yea amad, I guess the attacker thought that Fili was a greater threat so he went for him first. I was able to get him in his shoulder before he ran once he heard the guards coming.” Kili said while Dis had Rowan sit in an armchair.  
“What about you are you ok?” Dis asked her youngest son.  
“I am fine amad, he was able to stab me in my right thigh but that was it. Like uncle Thorin said Fili was worse off he took a blow to the head and was knocked out. Hi Rowan it’s nice to see you again after yesterday.” Kili said.  
Before Rowan could say anything one of the doors inside opened for a white hair dwarf to walk into the sitting room before closings it behind him.  
“He is stable. The stab wound on his side is cleaned and stitched up. He is still out cold and will most likely will have a concussion when he wakes.” The old dwarf said coming over to the group.  
“Thank you Oin, any idea on when he will wake up.” Dis asked.  
“No it could be in a few hours or a few days. We will have to watch him when he does wake though.” Oin answered before turning to Kili.  
“Now I want to take a look at your wound boy. Let’s move him to your bed.” Oin said to Tauriel.  
Rowan waited until Tauriel helped Oin get Kili into their room before speaking.  
“Can I go see him?” Rowan asked.  
“Of course dear, that door Oin came out of is his room. You go on in, and I will come check on you in a little bit.” Dis said point to Fili’s door.  
Rowan nodded her head in thanks before hurrying over and going through the door. As it shut behind her Rowan took in the room. There was a desk against the same wall as the door covered in papers. There was also a fireplace with a fire going with two chairs in front of it on the right wall and a wardrobe and another door, that Rowan guess went to the washroom, on the left wall. The main price of furniture in the room that was against the back wall was a large bed, that held a sleeping Fili. Rowan walked over to the side the had a chair pulled up next to it and sat down while grabbing Fili’s hand that was resting on top of the covers.  
“Fili it’s Rowan, I do not know if you can hear my but if you can I want you to know I am here. I really need you to wake up so I can stop worrying.” Rowan said holding tightly to Fili’s hand. When she did not get a response Rowan held Fili’s hand close to her heart with one hand and brush her fingers through his hair with the other.  
****  
While Rowan sat with Fili she could not hear the sibling argument in the sitting room.  
“I do not understand why you had to bring her with you. That girl has no right being in this mountain right now, let alone sitting with Fili.” Thorin said once again starting to pace in front of the fireplace.  
“That girl’s name is Rowan and she is your nephew’s One, if anything she is the only one with the right to be sitting with him. You did not see her when we heard the news of the attack, I had to grab her so she would not fall. She loves him Thorin, she admitted to all three of us this afternoon.” Dis said as she sat on the sofa watching him pace.  
“She rejected him yesterday and left. She lost any right to be here once she stepped out those gates.” Thorin said.  
“She did not reject him, she just said she needed to think and needed to do it alone. Honestly I think she reacted a lot calmer than most people would in that situation. She thinks he is an idiot but she loves him. Rowan just needed to get away to have time to process all she learned, I am certain that she had already made up her mind to continue to be with Fili before we arrived to talk to her.” Dis said.  
“Thorin listen to your sister, Dis is right. Rowan loves Fili and is willing to forgive him. I also think that she did the same thing that I would have done if I was in her shoes. She had the shock of her life yesterday and needed to think about all that comes with being in a courtship with the crown prince. From what I can tell she had a simple hobbit upbringing and then she finds out that Fili comes with all these responsibilities. You can not blame her for wanting to just go home and think.” Bilbo said watching as Thorin stopped and thought about what they had said.  
“I still believe that she should not have left but I understand your views. I will not say anything about it until she and Fili have had a chance to talk.” Thorin said right before Oin came out of Kili and Tauriel’s room.  
“He will be completely fine. The knife did not hit anything major and I was able to stitch it up. We will have to keep an eye on both of them for signs of an infection but that is all I can do for now. Let me know as soon as Fili wakes up.” Oin said and then left the room.  
“I am going to go check on Rowan.” Dis said standing up and heading to Fili’s room.  
Thorin sat down on the sofa and tried to ignore the oncoming headache.  
“It will all work out just the way it needs to. You will see.” Bilbo said coming to sit by Thorin.  
****  
Rowan continued to hold Fili’s hand and brush his hair as Dis came in and sat on the opposite side of the bed.  
“I doubt Fili ever told you, but have you heard about the time that he meet two of my older brothers, which also happens to be the time I punched him in the face.” Rowan asked not looking up from Fili.  
“No I have not, I would love to hear it, if you are willing to share.” Dis said watching Rowan.  
“It was either the second or third week that Fili had been coming to visit. I was outside with the kids and had Lily on the bench next to me napping in a basket while I was watching the other kids. Well out of the corner of my eye I see two clearly male hands reaching into the basket for Lily. I swing around and punch whoever it was in the face and grab the basket. I did not realize that it was Fili until he is laying on the ground holding his nose and yelling up a storm. That causes my two older brothers Florin and Noin to come running from the barn. They get there and Lily is crying because she got woke up from the yelling, I am trying not to cry and just keep saying sorry, and Fili is just sitting there holding his nose trying to figure out if I broke it or not. Well needless to say my brothers lose it, they are rolling on the floor laughing themselves silly. Once everyone calmed down we realized that I did not brake his nose but he was gonna have a bruise. Fili never tried to grab another kid next to me unless I knew he was there after that.” Rowan finished telling the story finally looking at Dis.  
“That is amazing and sounds like something I would do.” Dis said laughing.   
“The reason I am sharing that story is because if anything it proves that Fili is hardheaded. He will wake up and everything will be fine.” Rowan said turning back to Fili.  
“Your right, my son is hardheaded and I am sure that once he wakes up he will be mortified that he got knocked out.” Dis said sitting back to settle in for a long wait.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for a short chapter. I was writing what is going to be Chapter 9 but realized there was not a good place to stop. So here is a short one and the next one will be longer and up soon hopefully.

In the two days since the mountain was shut down the guards found the dwarf responsible for attacking Fili and Kili. Thorin had just come back from interrogating the dwarf to see a worried Dis in the sitting room.  
“What’s wrong.” Thorin asked as he took off his crown.  
“We might have a problem on our hands.” Dis said watching Thorin.  
“We always have a problem of some kind what is it this time?” Thorin said taking a seat.  
“It’s about Rowan. Apparently word has gotten around about how she came into the mountain with us when it was supposed to be shut down. The people are wondering who she is.” Dis said while holding out a report for Thorin to take.  
“So we are going to have to make an announcement soon about who she is.” Thorin said looking at the report.  
“That is the other part of the problem. Fili still has not woken up, so they have not had the chance to talk. That also leads into the fact Rowan is refusing to leave his side.” Dis said watching as Thorin dropped the report onto his lap.  
“We cannot make that kind of announcement without both of them being there.” Thorin said.  
“You are right which is why I already have Nori gathering information about what the people currently feel, and I have a meeting with Balin in a few moments to discuss how long we can wait.” Dis said.  
“If you have it all under control, then why are you informing me now and not later when you know everything?” Thorin asked Dis.  
“Bilbo is in his garden so I need you to check on your nephews and I need you to talk to Rowan. Do not say anything, you have been avoiding that girl like the plague and if you do not at least try to be civil with her then she will leave and when Fili wakes up I will tell him it is your fault that Rowan is not there with him.” Dis said before leaving the room.  
Thorin sat in the chair for a few moments longer before going to check on Kili first. Kili was creating more arrows so after making sure he was alright Thorin went to Fili’s room.  
****  
Rowan was still in the chair next to Fili’s bed when she heard the door open. She looked over and saw King Thorin walking into the room.  
“King Thorin.” Rowan said bowing her head as he sat on the other side of the bed.  
“How is he?” King Thorin asked.  
“Same as before. Oin came in earlier today and said the wound on his side is not showing any signs of infection so we just have to make sure it stays clean until it heals. He did seem a little worried that Fili still has not woken up, but said that nothing is keeping him asleep except himself.” Rowan keeping her eyes on Fili.  
King Thorin just nodded and sat in the chair for a few moments in silence.  
“There is something we need to discuss, Rowan.” King Thorin finally said.  
“I know and I promise to leave I just ask that you let me stay until Fili wakes up.” Rowan said turning to look at the King.  
“What are you talking about?” King Thorin asked.  
“That’s why you are here right to tell me to leave. I know you do not want me here, I heard Bilbo and Dis talking about it when they thought I was asleep. You think I lost the right to be here when I walked out and I agree with you. I made that choice but I still think it was the correct one to make. I had to leave before I said something I would regret. I promise I will leave and never step foot in the mountain again, I will even leave the area completely so there is no chance of him seeing me again. All I ask is that you let me stay until he wakes up, I know it is selfish but I need to know that he is going to be ok before I never see him again. Fili and I might be Ones but he will see someday that this is for the best, he will find someone that you approve of and that will give him the heirs the kingdom needs. I am just a simple farm girl who fell in love with the prince, I can bring nothing to your kingdom so it is best if I leave.” Rowan said looking away from Fili to look at King Thorin.  
“You would give up everything even your own family, just a to stay until he woke up even though he lied to you?” King Thorin asked.  
“Yes, I know I do not deserve to even ask for that but I do anyway. I understand his reasons for why, that does not make me any less upset, but I understand. I know most people would give anything for what comes with being with Fili, the power, the riches, even the attention, but I never wanted that I just wanted Fili not anything else just him. I will accept what ever comes from the choice I made to leave, but I ask that you let me stay just for now. Please King Thorin I beg you to please let me stay until he wakes.” Rowan said trying not to cry.  
“I was not coming here to ask you to leave. I am sorry that you felt like you had to beg to be next to your One’s side while he is hurt. You are right at first I did not want you here, but you are willing to give up everything to be by his side. You clearly love him just like Bilbo and my sister have been trying to tell me. You can stay as long as you like, if you leave it will be of your own decision and not by my decree. And Rowan when we are in a family setting like this you can just call me Thorin I like to try and leave that at the door just like Fili did with you.” Thorin said before getting up and heading to the door.  
“Thank you for not making me leave.” Rowan said to Thorin.  
“We will talk later about what I was going to tell you, but for now just focus on Fili.” Thorin said before leaving the room.  
All Rowan could do was hold tightly onto Fili’s hand as she cried tears of relief.  
****  
Dis had just come back from her meeting with Balin and Nori when she saw Thorin coming out of Fili’s room.  
“How did it go?” Dis asked as Thorin took a seat.  
“No good. She thought I was there to tell her to leave and never see Fili again. She started begging me Dis to just let her stay until he woke up and then we would never see her again.” Thorin said.  
“Please tell me you did not tell her to leave once he woke up.” Dis said looking angry.  
“No I told her she could stay as long as she wants, and that if she left it would be of her own will.” Thorin said quickly.  
“You see what happens when you try and avoid things. It is a wonder how Bilbo did not go back to the Shire if this is the way you handle uncomfortable feelings.” Dis said taking a seat.  
“That is because according to him I would get myself killed before he made it to Dale if he left.” Thorin said with a laugh.  
“He is probably right. Did you talk to Rowan at all about the current situation.” Dis asked.  
“No I was more focused on getting her to not leave. What did Nori and Balin say?” Thorin answered.  
“According to Nori it seems that overall the mountain is just excited that Fili found someone. There are a few who think he should be with a full blooded Dwarf but they are a very small number. Balin thinks that we are going to have to make an announcement within a week though, otherwise the opinion might change.” Dis told Thorin.  
“We will make the announcement once Fili is awake and standing, if he is not by the end of the week then we will make it then.” Thorin stated.  
Before Dis could say anything Rowan appeared at the doorway and said.  
“We need to send for Oin, Fili is awake.”


	10. Chapter 9

After Thorin left the room Rowan just next the the bed holding Fili’s hand while trying to stop crying.  
“I hope you can hear me. I do not think I have ever been as relieved as I am right now. I thought for sure I was going to have to leave before I could make sure you were ok. Your uncle is a good dwarf, and he cares about you.” Rowan said.  
Before Rowan could say anything else she felt Fili’s hand tighten on hers.  
“Fili?” Rowan asked watching him closely.  
Fili groaned before he opened his eyes.  
“Rowan?” Fili asked in a gruff voice trying to sit up.  
“I’m here, do not move too fast you might pull your stitches. Here drink this.” Rowan said as she put a hand on his shoulder before helping Fili sit up and grabbing the cup of water next to the bed.  
Fili took the cup and slowly drank from it.  
“What happened?” Fili asked after finishing drinking.  
“You and Kili were attacked. The attacker stabbed you in the side before knocking you out. You have been asleep for two days.” Rowan answer taking the cup from Fili.  
“The last thing I remember is walking with Kili while he try to convince me to go and talk to you. Where is Kili, is he ok?” Fili asked.  
“Kili is ok he got stabbed in the thigh but he is healing fine, according to Tauriel he is bored out of his mind.” Rowan answered taking Fili’s hand in hers.  
“I thought for sure that when you left I would never see you again. Rowan please believe me when I say I am sorry, I never meant to lie to you.” Fili said holding her hand tightly.  
“I know, I am still upset and we are going to have to talk about it, but I understand. I have had a lot of time to think these past few days and I have realized that I might have over reacted when I found out. We can talk more about this later when you are healed but I will say this. I promise you that I will never leave like that again, and for as long as you will have me I want to stand at your side and be here with you. We can figure everything else out later right now I need to go let Oin know you are awake.” Rowan said before standing up.  
“Do not go please.” Fili said quietly.  
“I am not going far I promise, I just need to send someone for Oin. He wanted to know the moment you woke up.” Rowan said as she looked at Fili.  
Fili looked at Rowan for a moment before he slowly let his hand slip from hers. Rowan hurried toward the door and saw Dis and Thorin in the sitting room.  
“We need to send for Oin, Fili is awake.” Rowan said moving out of the way for Dis and Thorin to go into the room before going to the front door and asking a guard to send for Oin. Rowan then sat in the chair by the fire to wait the few minutes it would take for Oin to arrive.  
“How long has he been awake?” Oin asked as soon as he was through the door.  
“Maybe twenty minutes, he woke up and was a little confused on where he was. I helped him sit up and gave him a glass of water, after that I gave him a few minutes to get his bearings before sending for you.” Rowan answered standing up.  
“That’s good, did he remember anything about the attack?” Oin asked standing by the chair.  
“No, he said the last thing he remembered was talking to Kili in the corridor. He then asked about Kili and how he was.” Rowan said.  
“He remembers something that is a good sign. I am going to check on him. I need you to go tell Kili that he is awake and that once I am done here I will come check on him before we take him to his brother. Is there anyone in the room with a Fili now?” Oin said heading toward the bedroom.  
“Dis and King Thorin are in there with him, and I will go check on Kili.” Rowan said before Oin went into Fili’s room.  
Rowan stood by the chair for a moment just processing all that had happened the last few moments before walking towards Kili and Tauriel’s room. Once Rowan got to their door she knocked and waited until she heard a “come in” before opening the door and stepping through.  
“There is my favorite sister-in-law. You finally decide that I am more fun to spend time with than with the sleeping lump in there.” Kili said once he saw who it was.  
“You do know I’m not your sister-in-law, right?” Rowan said sitting in the empty chair next to the bed.  
“Not yet you mean. I know you two will work it out, besides if I know my amad then she already has a dress being made for you for when you guys announce your courtship and has already started to plan the wedding.” Kili said with a smile.  
“That is only slightly terrifying.” Rowan said watching as Kili carved another arrow.  
“So why are you here, not that I do not enjoy the company, it is just from what Tauriel has told me you have not left his side. So why now?” Kili asked after a few moments.  
“Fili is awake, now relax your amad, uncle, and Oin are with him right now. Oin also said that once he was done checking over Fili he would come here and check on your leg, then we would move you to Fili’s room so you can see him.” Rowan said grabbing Kili’s shoulders when he tried to get up.  
Before Kili could say anything Oin and Thorin walked into the room.  
“I see you told him Fili’s awake. Well come on lad let’s see your leg and then we will take you to him.” Oin said coming to take Rowan’s spot next to the bed while she slipped out of the room.  
Rowan went an sat on the sofa and just watched the fire thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Thorin and Oin helping Kili to Fili’s room or Oin coming back out after a few minutes.  
“Now that I have those two settled let me look at you lassie.” Oin said coming to stand in front of her.  
“I am not on of the two that were stabbed. What do you want to see me for?” Rowan asked.  
“That might be true but you are looking too pale for my liking. When was the last time you were outside?” Oin asked her.  
“It has been a few days.” Rowan answered looking at Oin.  
“I know you are only half hobbit but I am going to guess you need the same amount of sunlight as our hobbit under the mountain needs. So with that said I want you to have some supper, not just one or two bites like the last few days a whole meal, a good nights sleep where you lay down not hunched over a bed, and tomorrow have someone either take you out to a trance or the battlements to get a few hours of sun. You better believe I will ask Lady Dis if you did or not so I suggest that you just do as I say.” Oin said waiting for her to respond.  
“Ok I will do that, and Oin thank you for everything.” Rowan said before Oin started walking to the door.  
“Your welcome lassie, now how about you lay down and dose for a little before supper. I will send for Bilbo and Tauriel.” Oin said before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
Rowan decided to listen to him and laid down on the sofa and fell asleep instantly.


	11. Chapter 10

Rowan slowly came too the next morning with a persistent poking at her cheek. She reached up and pushed the hand away without opening her eyes and enjoyed the moment of peace. Before she could fall back asleep someone poked her again while saying “you awake?”. Rowan then opened her eyes and turned her head and saw Kili about an inch away from her face smiling.  
“Kili, I swear someone better be dead or dying for you to be waking me up this early.” Rowan said before sitting up on the sofa and pulling the blanket she found on her legs around her shoulders.  
“Fili is awake and is asking for you.” Kili said as Bilbo came into the room carrying two mugs.  
“Kili, I told you to leave Rowan alone and to let her sleep.” Bilbo said handing Rowan a mug before sitting in the armchair with the other.  
Rowan took a drink to find the mug was a cup of coffee while Kili answered Bilbo.  
“You did but Fili is asking for her and being annoying about it. So I decided to wake her up to get him to stop.” Kili said looking proud of his reasoning.  
“You and your brother are worse than my nephews.” Rowan said watching as Kili started to pout.  
“How about you go see Fili, Rowan and afterwards we can get some breakfast in you then I have somewhere I want to show you.” Bilbo said before Kili could argue.  
“That sounds lovely, Bilbo thank you.” Rowan said standing up, with the mug still in her hand and the blanket around her shoulders, and went to Fili’s room.  
Rowan walked into the room and saw Fili sitting up in bed.  
“You are still here. I was worried that you left.” Fili said watching as Rowan sat down in the chair next to the bed.  
“Of course I am. I told you yesterday I was not going far. Oin cornered me after Kili got moved and all but ordered me to sleep on the sofa in the sitting room.” Rowan said grabbing Fili’s hand in her free one.  
“That sounds right, he does the same to Kili and I.” Fili said as Rowan finished her coffee and set the mug on the side table.  
“I know it is early but I think it would be best if we talked now before all the craziness starts.” Rowan said.  
“You are right. Let me just start by saying I am very sorry. I never meant to hurt you or lie to you. I do not know why I did not tell you the next time I came and saw you. I liked you from the moment I saw you chasing after that goat and I guess when you did not realize who I was, I wanted to take the chance to get to know you as me and not the crown prince. I feel in love with you and realized that you were my one when I saw how you care for your family and how you cared enough for me to avoid making anything with apples. I wanted to make sure you loved me for me and not what you could get by being with me. I knew I was going to have to tell you and I am sorry you found out the way you did. I cannot give you a straight answer for why I did not tell you, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything and that I do not want to lose you. I hope you can forgive me someday.” Fili said holding tightly onto Rowan’s hand.  
“I am not going anywhere I promise. I am not going to lie it hurt when I found out the truth but to be honest I forgave you the next day even before your amad showed up. I mean what I said yesterday Fili, I want to be here and to stand at your side for as long as you will have me. I knew for a fact that you were my one that first day you brought me flowers. I should not have left like I did and for that I am sorry. I have spent that last few days thinking about all that has happened and worrying that I had lost my chance with you because I left. I love you too Fili.” Rowan said before Fili reached up and pulled her head to his for a gentle head tap.  
They stayed like that for a few moments before Fili pulled away.  
“I want you here with me for as long as you want to be. I want it to be you who stands by my side when I am crowned king. If it is ok with you I would put the braids in your hair that show everyone that you are mine. Even without the beads everyone would know that you are being courted.” Fili said holding her hand tight.  
Rowan squeezed Fili’s hand before reaching over and grabbing her bag that was next to the side table. She dug in the bag before pulling out the small bag that contained the courting beads Fili had given her.  
“When I found out you were hurt and I had to pack a bag I made sure to grab these. I figured at the time one of three scenarios would happen and no matter what I would need these to either give them back or to have them put in. Fili I would be honored if you put your braids and beads in my hair.” Rowan said watching Fili as he first looked shocked then smiled at her before reaching forward to put a courting braid on either side of her head.  
As Fili braided her hair he told her what each bead meant. “The bead on the right shows that you are under the protection of the line of Durin. It has been passed down in my family for many generations. The bead on your left show who you are being courted by. I made this bead just after I came of age and have saved it hoping one day I would be able to give it to someone.” Once he had finished braiding her hair Fili looked at her the same way she had seen her father look at her mother and slowly started to lean forward while bringing his hand up to rest on the back of her neck.  
Rowan leaned forward to meet him halfway and closed her eyes right before his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. All Rowan could think about was just how right it felt to be kissing Fili before they separated. Rowan looked at Fili before letting out a small laugh.  
“What is so funny?” Fili asked her  
“Nothing I was just thinking about how happy I am that you still want me. That and the fact that I am sure not many people can claim their first kiss was with a prince.” Rowan said with a smile.  
Before Fili could respond there was a know at the door before it opened to reveal Bilbo with a tray.  
“Sorry to interrupt but breakfast just arrived and it is always better to eat it while it is hot. Rowan how about you come with me and we will get some breakfast and then head out.” Bilbo said as he brought the tray over and set it on Fili’s lap after Rowan moved out of the way.  
“Where are you going?” Fili asked looking at Rowan.  
“I am not sure. Bilbo said he wanted to show me something, I am sure we will not be gone long. We will talk more when I get back.” Rowan promised before following Bilbo out of the room.  
After a quick breakfast Bilbo was ushering her out the room and down the hall. They walked for a little bit before stopping in front of set of double doors at the end of the hall. Before Rowan could ask where they were Bilbo opened one of the doors to reveal a garden with a wall that looked like it was made of glass. Rowan could hardly believe what she was seeing. She quickly took off her boots and socks leaving them by the door. Rowan then walked further into the garden and closed her eye to enjoy the sun and the grass between her toes. She stood like that for a little bit before hearing a laugh behind her.  
“What is so funny?” Rowan asked turning to Bilbo who was standing by a young oak tree watching her.  
“Nothing it is just you really are half-hobbit.” Bilbo said with a smile.  
“Was it the ears that have it away?” Rowan joked as she came to stand by him.  
“No, you just did the exact same thing I did when I first saw this place. It was a wedding gift from Thorin. He knew I needed the sunlight, so he made me this garden. When we first reclaimed the mountain after the battle everyone was so busy that the only way I could go outside was to stand on the battlements. It was not the greatest solution but it worked until a week before our wedding. Thorin came and found me and said he wanted to show me something. When he opened the door I just went straight to the middle and enjoyed the sun and the grass, just like you did.” Bilbo said while he lead her over to some tomato plants.  
“That is really sweet. I know it has only been four days since I have been outside but now that I am it feels like it has been years.” Rowan said as she kneeled next to Bilbo while he worked.  
“That is one of the down falls of living in a mountain, but it is easier when you have someone who is willing to do whatever to make it work. I am glad that you and Fili were able to talk everything out.” Bilbo said glancing at her new braids.  
Rowan could do nothing but smile and blush. They sat in silence for a little bit while Bilbo worked and Rowan just enjoyed the sun.  
“Rowan if there is ever a time where you are in the mountain for more than a day or when you do move into the mountain, you are always welcome to come here. All I ask is that you not mess up my tomato plants. If you ever need anything while you are in here that door over there leads to mine and Thorin’s rooms, so just give a knock and one of us could help.” Bilbo said while pointing to a door on the left side of the room.  
“Thank you Bilbo that is really sweet of you. What about that door over there does that lead to anything special?” Rowan asked pointing to the door on the right.  
“No nothing special, just some old rooms that someone used before the dragon came. I have been using it to store some tools until I get a shed built.” Bilbo answered before going back to his plants.  
Rowan payed down on the grass to enjoy the sun before dozing off.  
***  
She was not sure how long she had been asleep for when she woke to someone calling her name. She turned her head toward the voice before opening her eyes to see Bilbo.  
“Oh good your awake. Come on we have a appointment to keep.” Bilbo said as Rowan stood up slowly.  
“How long was I asleep for?” Rowan asked as she followed Bilbo out of the garden.  
“About an hour and a half. I did not want to wake you but Dis would be mad if we were late.” Bilbo said leading her out of the royal wing.  
“Late to what?” Rowan asked but Bilbo did not answer. He lead her done a few flights of stairs until that came to a floor that looked like it had a lot of shops on it. Bilbo quickly ushered her into what looked like a tailor’s shop before closing the door behind them. Before Rowan could ask what was going on she saw Dis talking to an older Dwarf. Dis looked over at the sound of the door and saw her and Bilbo.  
“Oh good you made it, I see that you and Fili talked and worked things out. I am glad that boy decided to not be an idiot for once. Come here and meet master Dori, he is that one that is making your dress.” Dis said pulling Rowan further into the shop.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Rowan. It is an honor to make your dress for the announcement.” Master Dori said with a smile.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you too master Dori. I am sorry but what announcement are you talking about and what dress?” Rowan asked looking confused.  
“The announcement to tell the kingdom that you and Fili are courting, and I knew you would probably need one so as soon as Fili said he found his one I asked Master Dori here to make one for you. I had him go off of Bilbo’s measurements while adding some more height to get started on it but we need you to try it on to make sure everything fits and to get your actual measurements for future use.” Dis said as they all moved to the back of the shop where a podium was in front of some mirrors.  
All Rowan could think was ‘Kili was not joking about his amad.’ Master Dori showed her to a little room that had a curtain to draw across the opening and told her to take off her dress she was currently wearing while he went to get the one he made for her. Soon master Dori was back and helped her into the dress, he then pulled back the curtain so she could go stand on the podium so he could adjust the dress. Rowan heard Dis and Bilbo go quiet when she walked into the room and could not understand why until she looked in the mirrors that stood in front of her. The dress was made of a red velvet fabric that was very soft. The neckline of the dress scooped down a little and was trimmed in a gold ribbon. The sleeves were tight to her arms until a gold ribbon at the elbow where they became lose and flowed to the end of her arms where there was the same ribbon as the neckline and elbows. Rowan turned her head to look at Dis and Bilbo while master Dori pinned the hem of the dress to make it the right length.  
“That dress is perfect for the announcement and red is definitely your color.” Dis said coming to stand in front of Rowan.  
“I have to agree with Dis, I think the only thing I would add is some more of the ribbon up top to around her waist.” Bilbo said from his seat.  
“I think I can make that work and still have it done on time. What do you think Rowan, you have not said a word.” Master Dori asked standing up now that he finished pinning the hem.  
“I think that it is a very beautiful dress and probably the most expensive dress I have ever worn.” Rowan said.  
“You look beautiful in it, trust me my son is not going to know what hit him when he sees you in this.” Dis said grabbing Rowan’s hands in hers.  
“Thank you. When is this announcement you all keep talking about anyway?” Rowan asked.  
“It is tomorrow, I know it is sudden but Thorin is going to sentence the dwarf that attack Fili and Kili tomorrow, and we thought it might be best to give some good news afterwords.” Bilbo said coming to stand next to Dis.  
“I cannot do that. We just started officially courting today and I have not even told my family. I need to tell them first before they hear it from someone else.” Rowan said in a panic.  
“Hey calm down I promise that you will tell them first. I will send someone to bring them first thing tomorrow and you can see them before the announcement.” Dis said while still holding her hands.  
Rowan just nodded her head glad that she would get to see her family again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea for this story and it just wouldn’t let me go until I write some of it. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you all might have.  
> Thanks


End file.
